The AfterParty
by J. Maria
Summary: A sequel to Pomp and Circumstance, in which the aftermath of the battle leads to new issues. Huge multi-cross


Title: The After-Party  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Buffy, Criminal Minds, Dark-Hunter, Doctor Who, Harry Potter, Halloweentown, High School Musical, Hocus Pocus, Joan of Arcadia, NCIS, Supernatural, TMNT, Torchwood, Veronica Mars and any other fandoms found within. I also do not own a graduation cap or gown, or the theme. Don't sue, I have a Mcjob and you won't get crap from me.  
Summary: A Sequel to the Very Special Graduation episode, Pomp and Circumstance.  
A/N: More thoughts that actually happened from a friend's graduation ceremony. You know, except without the blood. And I never said fandom + my brain worked a hundred percent. 2 + 2 = 13. Did I mention I'm not great at math?

**__**

The After-Party

Dawn Summers pouted as she stared out at the gathering crowd of their joint guests. Not all of them had been sitting up in the balcony, cheering for her, Carlos, Connor, Kit, Rona, and Vi as they flipped their tassels. Some of them were semi-innocent bystanders. Like the janitor who had been checking out some faulty wiring with the guy who was subbing for the normal sound-board technician, the half dozen underclassmen who'd been roped into working the ceremony, and the frat boys who'd planned some prank to send their senior brothers off with a bang.

All of whom were now staring at them like they were a crazy kidnapping hoard. Which Dawn supposed they kind of were. Stupid Buffy making stupid cliché doom bringing statements.

"There were demons at Hearst," the shorter brunette girl named Mac was muttering.

"It doesn't make any sense," the blonde guy with glasses shook his head. "Demons dont exist."

"But it makes perfect sense!" the taller brunette girl next to him hissed.

"There were _demons_ at _Hearst_!" the first girl muttered again.

"I think we got that covered, Mac," the janitor snapped, his hand slicked back over his head before dropping down to squeeze hers in an oddly protective manner. Dawn's eyes flicked over at them, meeting the eyes of the equally observant petite blonde with the shoulder length blonde hair. Interesting.

"Makes a lot of sense about Neptune, now doesn't it?" she muttered. "Insane murders, crooked politictions, the Fitzpatricks ...the 09s."

"Hearst being an offshoot of the Watcher's Academy doesn't hurt either," Dawn threw her own two cents in.

"Stop trying to cop a feel or I'm breaking it off," Vi snapped, her hand tightening around the wrist of the tall blond surfer guy with really nice hair.

"Dick, stop dicking around," the other blond guy snapped.

Demons had crashed their Hearst graduation ceremony for the Liberal Arts College. They'd gotten most of the people out without them even figuring out what was really going on, but this group had actually joined in the fighting. Which was kinda bizarre. Dawn and Kit shared a look. They and Vi had been stuck on guard duty while Connor conferred with the gorgeous guy and girl all gothed out, Carlos blushed while talking to his cousin Penelope and the cute dark haired girl he'd called Dani, and Rona double and triple checked that her Watcher Jo and sometime slay buddy-with-UST-strings Sam were okay.

"They get to flirt their little Watcher/Slayer asses off and we're stuck over here with Gropey McSleazy?" Kit muttered.

"That's Mr. McSleazy to you, Kit-tay," Dick Casablancas leered at her.

"Remind me that I have yet another reason to castrate my idiot cousin Casey," Kit snapped.

"I think April will stop you. She's got a vested interest in the bits youre planning on hacking off with a machete, Morsel," Spike murmured, coming up alongside them.

"Don't you defend him. You're just as bad with the whole peaches shtick, Spike," Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Ah!" Dick screeched, as Vi yanked his arm back behind him, driving him to his knees.

"I warned you, you ass."

"All right, Squeaks, you can let him go," Spike said after a lengthy minute of no one rushing to help Dick, who never once uttered an actual apology to Vi in that said minute.

"Ooh, are we playing Ouvalien Yambick? Because you know that I am always up for a round of that," Captain Jack Harkness winked at the now blushing Vi, who dropped Dick's arm as if it burned her.

"You might want to consider boiling your hand off," Mac advised.

"Trust me, I'm considering it," Vi breathed heavily as she twirled back to face Jack. "And you promised you would never mention that little side trip we took with Martha and the Doctor to Ouvalie 6 in front of mixed company. EVER. Unless you want me to tell Ianto and Gwen all about the twin wonders of the Remule Eros villa in South Ouvalie."

"What the hell did you get up to in the two months you were studying abroad in Cardiff?" Dawn sputtered, staring at the most often quiet slayer.

"The end of the world and back, but you really don't want to know," Vi muttered. Her eyes and Jack's both got drawn and sad for a second. "Trust me."

"Um, anyone not following just, you know, raise a hand or whatever?" Another blond guy asked, raising his hand.

"Uh, do we need to get the Retcon?" Jack asked in an aside to Vi.

"No! We heard about Susie!" Kit squeaked. "No to you and the mind rapeage, kay?"

"Morsel's got a point," Spike nodded, watching as a few of the eyes widened.

"So what do we do with them, then? Use the Witchy ways?" Jack sighed.

"Nah, we do what hunters do," Dean answered, joining the group.

"What, swagger in say it was all a nasty dream but if they see anymore creepy wacky things to call us on a disposable cell phones?" Dawn rolled her eyes at him. "Too much carnage and they all saw our faces."

"We can be paid to forget," the blonde girl was starting to look nervous.

"Handsomely paid," the janitor added, rubbing his hands together.

"And the magic stuff is easier to explain off than you could probably imagine," the third brunette added.

"Probably better to explain than random singing that affected an entire high school," a tall, dark-skinned lean guy added.

"That was not that odd, Zeke! It was Spring Musicale season. Everybody got a bit weird then," a petite girl with curly brown hair and thin wire-rimmed glasses pointed out.

"Kelsi, we came to Neptune to get away from all the singing," Zeke said gently.

"No, we came to Neptune to get away from the sight of Jason and Sharpay being all over each other, not for Hearsts sub par music and culinary programs," Kelsi snorted, looking a hurt and angry. "Instead we lost the music and found freaking demons and bloodshed!"

"Um, you look so familiar, do I know you from somewhere?" One of the blond guys was muttering to another who looked uncannily like him. With lighter hair and better clothes.

"No, I'm Ethan Dalloway."

"Ryan Evans."

"Oh my god," the dark haired, heavier-set girl stared at the two of them, as did the girl who had made the comment about magic being easy to explain off, and the first blonde girl, who only added, "You look like someone I went to high school with."

"Okay, um, we need to come up with a decision on what to do with the crack team of freedom fighters youve assembled, Ace," Dean grinned at Dawn and did that creepy eye leer thing he liked to do.

"I can tell you what I'd like to do with your crack and my foot," Dawn answered. "Unfortunately, you're kinda right."

"We can't make them part of the ASBs," Kit sighed. "At least not all of them."

"Okay, they're honorary ASBs today. Um, guys and girls, anyone up for a party?" Dawn said loudly to the group of college students - or college age people - and gestured to the group of their families behind them.

"Is there gonna be booze and hot chicks?" Dick asked, smirking at her.

"Booze for you, but I doubt the hot chicks will wanna be anywhere near you."


End file.
